


Too late

by CocoYume78



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoYume78/pseuds/CocoYume78
Summary: Yuuri realize his love to Wolfram. But now it's too late...Sorry my english isn't good.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld & Shibuya Yuuri, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 24





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my other Stories. You can translate it with a translator.

Yuri walked along his path. Nobody was stopping him.

He was very thoughtful.

He imagined the spirited fire demon, how he yelled at him, how he fought and played with Greta. More things came to his mind but he tried shaking them off.

He then got to their most intense moments:

The first time I saw you, your emerald green eyes were looking at me from top to bottom, my heart beating heavily due to your angel-like appearance. As you opened your mouth, in disbelief asking, if I'd be the demon king, I was sure, you could be hard to handle.

When you challenged me to a duel for the first time, I didn't even notice. Just like I didn't have a clue, that I proposed to you. But nontheless, I never saw it as a mistake. I was always fascinated by you.

The first time, you saved my life, I thought, I'd fall down that cliff when suddenly a soft but at the same time strong hand grabbed me. Just like you held me all my life. As I raised my glance, these shiny green eyes looked at me and I never wanted to let that stop.

When you first confessed your love, I just laughed it off saying we are both guys. I realized all the mistakes I made back then way too late.

When you kissed me first, I thought my heart would shatter into a thousand little pebbles, that'd sparkle in the sky. But still, I never had the courage to to show my affection to you.

When you broke my heart, brought back home from a giant battle, heavily wounded and unconscious, I was by your side for days and nights, crying and whispering in your ear, how much I love you.

But you didn't hear it, you never got to see my tears of sorrow. You couldn't feel my tender kiss anymore.

You never woke up again.

You never called me wimp again.

You never kicked me out of the bed at night.

You just left me when i wanted you with me the most.

I lost you when you loved me the most.

I loved you but didn't realize it.

You were loved by me but didn't realize it.

Now it's too late.

I love you.

The king of demons placed the white rose on the gravestone.

Lovingly he sweeped across the engraved name.

Wolfram Lord von Bielefeld


End file.
